I realized, I feel in love with him
by azizaanr
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan dia. Dia selalu menindasku. Menyuruh-nyuruh untuk melakukan hal yang nggak jelas. . Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini sifatnya berubah? Dia sudah tidak menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi. Dan.. setauku yaa dia memang sangat populer, tapi ia juga tidak- maksudku belum memiliki kekasih. Dan sekarang? Pada akhirnya tak bisa kupungkiri kalau..


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Hai readers, aku author baru di FF ini. Setelah jadi pembaca setia di FF selama kurang lebih 5 bulan, aku mutusin aja jadi author. Hehee.. Jadi maaf ya apabila kosa kata nya jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain. Mohon bantuannya yaa ^^ *bungkukinbadan**

**Ini Fanfic Pertamaku loh, hehee.. **

**Cerita ini juga real maaf ya apabila terdapat hal yang sama seperti author-author laen. Entah itu alur, setting, atau apalah. Karena memang aku tidak senagaja. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf **

**Summary : Sakura POV**

**Sasuke Uchiha? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan dia. Dia selalu menindasku. Menyuruh-nyuruh untuk melakukan hal yang nggak jelas. Dan ingat, itu dilakukannya hampir setiap hari! Apa-apaan itu, bukankah Masa Orientasi Siswa sudah selesai. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini sifatnya berubah? Dia sudah tidak menyuruh-nyuruhku lagi. Dan.. setauku yaa dia memang sangat populer, tapi ia juga tidak- maksudku belum memiliki kekasih. Dan sekarang? Ia malah gonta-ganti pacar. Apa coba maksudnya? Eh tunggu.. kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia, toh terserah dia juga kan pacaran sama siapa aja. Dan ini lagi, kenapa hatiku sesak saat melihat dia jalan sama gadis lain. Apalagi melihat ia berciu- ahhh.. aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi toh pada akhirnya tak bisa kupungkiri kalau sebenarnya . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I realized, I feel in love with him**

** Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ide Dasar : Real is mine. Tapi ada juga bantuan dari teman-teman saya :D**

**Warning : OOC (Maybe), Dramatis, Alur lambat, Romance**

**Pairing : Sasusaku and friends**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**I realized, I feel in love with him **

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

**Sakura POV**

Kringg Kringg Kringg. . .

"Apaan sih? Ganggu aja" kulirik jam beker berbunyi tepat disebelah telingaku. Cepat-cepat kumatikan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu aku langsung ganti baju denganbaju lamaku, yaitu _Suna Junior High School_ . Kaget karena aku bilang baju lama? Yups, itu adalah baju lamaku sebelum aku menginjak ke _Konoha High School. _Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Dan Konoha High School adalah sekolah baruku. Pasti sudah tau bukan kalau sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah terfavorit didaerah Konoha. Kaget lagi ya kenapa aku bisa masuk disekolah favorit? Itu karena yaa.. meskipun aku tidak terlalu pintar, namun nilaiku cukup untuk masuk di sekolah tersebut.

Meskipun aku pindahan dari Suna, namun aku juga pernah tinggal di Konoha. Yaitu dulu pas waktu kecil. Akupun juga memiliki sahabat, namun aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana? Yang pasti dia seumuran denganku

Setelah ganti baju aku langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Tousan, Kasaan, dan Sasori-nii.

"Ohayou tousan, kasaan, sasori-nii" ucapku sambil duduk disamping Sasori-nii.

"Gimana? Sudah siap masuk di sekolah barumu hn?" tanya sasori-nii. Dan kubalas dengan anggukan kepala karena saat itu aku sedang makan roti. Setelah makan, aku berpamitan kepada tousan dan kasaan untuk berangkat menuju sekolah baruku dan ini juga bertepatan dengan dimulainya semester baru. Jadi banyak murid baru yang ada disekolah tersebut. Aku berangkat kesekolah diantar dengan aniki menaiki sepeda motornya. Aniki-ku adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan management semester 5. Tak sadar ternyata aku sudah sampai di sekolah baruku.

"Ciee ternyata sudah besar ya imouto-chan ini.." ucap sasori-nii sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Uhh.. jangan diacak-acakin dong aniki" balasku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku. "Iya-iya maaf. Ya sudah, cepet masuk sana. Nanti telat lagi." "Ok" teriakku saat berlari meninggalkan sasori-nii sambil mengangkat jempol kananku.

Brukk. . . O ow.

Tak sadar atau apa, ternyata saat aku berlari ada seorang laki-laki didepanku. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" kataku sambil membungkukan badan. Dan saat menatapnya, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat laki-laki yang berseragam sama denganku hanya saja ia memakai rompi berwarna biru pekat. Dan satu lagi yang ada dipikiranku, oh Kami-Sama ternyata dia tampan sekali. Ya meskipun rambutnya yang mirip dengan err... Pantat ayam. "Kalau jalan itu pakai mata." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang datar namun terkesan ketus. Dan itu juga membuyarkan lamunanku mengenainya. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula kalau jalan itu pakai kaki. Bukan mata" balasku yang tak kalah ketusnya. Kukira ia akan membalas perkataanku, tetapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Ia malah berbalik menjauhiku. "Apa-apaan itu? Dia pikir dia siapa. Dasar pantat ayam" omelku sambil membenarkan seragamku yang agak berantakan. Dan saat aku mendongak keatas, ternyata laki-laki tadi err.. pantat ayam maksutku sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata "Dasar jidat lebar" dan kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya untuk menjauhiku. Bukan membalasnya, tapi aku malah dibuat cengo dengan perkataan pantat ayam tadi. Dia bilang aku jidat lebar. Sebenarnya sih memang iya jidatku err.. sedikit lebar. Tapi perlu digaris bawahi, sedikit! Dan dengan suaraku yang lantang, kuteriaki dia sambil berkata "Awas kau Pantat ayaammm.."

**Sakura POV end**

Bel sudah berbunyi, semua siswa baru berkumpul di koridor sekolah. Tetapi ada yang berbeda disini, biasanya saat di koridor yang membimbing adalah guru. Tapi ini, OSIS.

Yups, ini adalah Pra MOS untuk memasuki sekolah baru yang akan dijalani oleh siswa-siswi baru. Mereka berkumpul dengan bermacam-macam seragam. Mengingat ini adalah tahun ajaran baru.

"Selamat pagi!" Salam salah satu laki-laki diantara deretan pengurus Osis.

"Pagi senpai" Ucap serempak para murid baru.

"Pertama saya ucapkan selamat buat kalian semua atas masuknya kalian di Konoha High School" dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah oleh semua yang ada di koridor sekolah. "Untuk memulai Pra MOS ini, kita awali dengan perkenalan anggota OSIS yang ada di Konoha High School. Saya adalah Hyuga Neji selaku ketua Osis di Konoha High School" Ya, dia adalah Hyuga Neji. Selain menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis, dia juga adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hyuga-Corp. Salah satu perusahaan yang masuk kedalam 10 besar perusahaan terkaya di Konoha

"Uchiha Sasuke, wakil ketua Osis" Jawab seorang pemuda denagn ekspresi datarnya yang ada disamping Hyuga-san. Nah.. ini dia, sang pangeran kita. Dan sekarang kita melihat bagaimana ekspresi siswi-siswi baru ini. Hahaha.. sudah dapat ditebak bukan? Coba kita lirik ekspresi Haruno. Betapa kagetnya ia, dia yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Pantat Ayam' kini berdiri tegak, dengan angkuhnya dia menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah _Wakil Ketua Osis._

Glekk.. dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ternyata ia akan berurusan dengan wakil ketua Osis.

"Kenapa harus takut? Kamu gak salah kan Sakura. Jadi please, biasa aja.." ucap Sakura untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang hampir tidak bisa didengar. Akan tetapi..

.

"Ehh, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya gadis yang berada disamping Sakura

"Hehee, tidak kok. Aku tidak bicara dengan siapa-siapa dan tidak bicara apa-apa" balasa Sakura bohomg dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"O.. Ohh iya, perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino dari Kiri school. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Yamanaka-san" jawab Sakura sambil bungkin badannya

"Ha'i, salam kenal juga Haru- err.. apa boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan hati-hati

"Aah, sangat boleh. Dan apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ino"

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Hehehee-" "Hey kau yang berambut pink!"

O'ow, rupanya tawa Sakura dapat didengar ya sampai depan- lebih tepatnya dibarisan anggota Osis. Dan apa kalian tau siapa yang memotong ketawanya Sakura? Dia adalah..

"Cepat maju kedepan!"

.

.

.

-Karin

Salah tebak? Kalian pikir pasti sang Uchiha itu kan? Sang pangeran kita ini tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting baginya.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Cepat maju!" saut Shino yang tak lain juga merupakan anggota Osis dan salah satu anggota genk Karin.

Dengan berat hatipun Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Baru satu langkah tetapi ada suara yang– "Tak usah takut Sakura. Semangat!" yahh.. kalian tau lah itu siapa lagi kalau bukan

.

Hinata Hyuga, sahabat Sakura sewaktu kecil di Konoha.

Sakura sempat kaget ketika ia tau kalau yang berkata demikian adalah sahabat lamanya, Hinata Hyuga. Ahh.. berarti dia juga bersekolah disini. Dan Sakura-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab perkataan Hinata tadi.

Dengan langkah gontai, namun terkesan mantap. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kedepan koridor.

"Kenapa tadi ketawa-ketawa ha? Apa ada yang lucu dalam perkenalan anggota Osis?" bentak Karin

"Ti-tidak senpai. Maafkan saya karena- karenaa tadi saya.. sa- saya er.. kebelet pipis. Ya, saya tadi kebelet pipis" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gugup

"Kau pikir aku gila ha! Degan ketawamu seperti itu kau bilang kebelet pipis. Dasar gadis aneh. Cepat katakan kenapa tadi kau ketawa-ketawa? Ah.. atau kau ketawa dengan teman barumu ha?"

"Ti-tidak senpai. Saya tadi ketawa sendiri kok. Dan memang benar tadi saya kebelet pipis. Saya kalau kebelet pipis memang seperti itu, suka ketawa-ketawa. Ehehee.." Sakurapun menjawab dengan entengnya. Ya meskipun ia berbohong.

Dan jawaban Sakura disambut tawa oleh seluruh siswa-siswa yang ada di koridor termasuk dengan anggota Osis. Dan- sang pangeran kita, Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Dengan sadar atau tidak, sang pangeran kita ini tersenyum tipis sambil berkata-

.

"Dasar jidat lebar"

.

"Diam kalian semua. Dan kau gadis aneh, kali ini kumaafkan-"

-Syukurlahh.. batin Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata bersamaan

"-tapi lain kali. Awas saja kau!" sentak Karin

"Baik senpai. Sekali lagi maafkan saya" ucap Sakura sopan dengan senyuman yang begitu ahh- manisnya pikir para lelaki termasuk anggota Osis yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, perkenalan sudah selesai. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi untuk melihat pengumuman kalian akan masuk kelas mana. Selamat pagi" kata Neji

"Baik senpai. Selamat pagi" ucap siswa-siswi serempak

**Sakura POV**

Huh, akhirnya sudah selesai.

"Sakuraa.." eits, kutolehkan kepalaku dan betapa senangnya aku melihat sahabatku waktu kecil ini.

"Hinata? Ahh.. aku kangen sekali padamu. Dan lihat, kau tumbuh begitu cantik. Jadi iri deh.." ucapku yang memang jujur.

"Ahh tidak.. kau justru lebih cantik dariku. Dan ya, aku juga kangen sama kamu-" balas Hinata dengan senyumannya

"-kapan kau datang ke Konoha? Dan kau juga kenapa tidak memberitahuku huh?" saut Hinata lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hihii.. sungguh betapa lucunya sahabatku ini

"Gomen nee Hinata. Aku datang ke Konoha baru 2 minggu yang lalu" jawabku

"Yasudahlah, terserah" balasnya dengan cuek

"Ne ne Hinata, jangan begitu. Oh iya, aku tadi punya teman baru. Mau aku kenalkan hm?" tawarku

"Mauuu.."

Akupun memanggil Ino yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan hinata berada. Dan Ino pun menghampiriku

"Ino, ini Hinata sahabatku waktu kecil. Dan Hinata, ini Ino teman baruku " ucapku kepada kedua sahabatku ini

"Salam kenal Hinata-san" "Ha-ha'i, salam kenal juga Ino-san"

Ahh betapa senangnya aku masuk disekolah ini. Baru sehari- maksudku baru beberapa menit aku disekolah ini ehh memiliki 2 sahabat sekaligus. Dan kebahagiaanku lengakap sudah, setelah melihat pengumuman bahwa Aku, Hinata, dan Ino satu kelas. Oh terima kasih Kami-sama

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kini Aku, Hinata, dan Ino pergi menuju kantin untuk melepas dahaga. Tanpa sadar, entah karena keasikan berbincang-bincang sama sahabatku. Lagi-lagi aku menabrak orang, dan siapa lagi yang aku tabrak kalau bukan pan- upss.. maksudku sang wakil ketua Osis.

"Gomen senpai, saya tak sengaja?" ucapku padanya

"Kau lagi? Dasar jidat lebar, Ceroboh!" jawabnya dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi sangat datar

"Ha! Enak aja berkata seperti itu. Dasar pantat ayam, lagipula aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf itu sudah cukup. Kau harus mendapat hukuman. Pulang sekolah nanti, kutunggu kau dilapangan sekolah. Aku tak menerima bantahan! Dan satu lagi, kalau kau tak datang, kupastikan kau tidak akan betah sekolah disini." perintahnya yang sangat tegas. Dan aku hanya bisa cengo atas tindakannya sambil berteriak

"Dasar pantat ayammmmm sialan. Aku gak akan takut sama ancamanmu!"

***SkipTime**

Tak terasa bel pulang-pun berbunyi. Lekaslah aku dan kedua sahabatku ini bergegas untuk pulang. Dan itu akan terjadi sebelum-

"Haruno, jangan pulang dulu. Aku masih ada urusam denganmu"

-sang Uchiha menepati perkataannya tadi

.

Shitt..

Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir lupa akan perintahnya tadi. Ya meskipun dihatiku ada sebesit rasa takut akan ancaman yang telah dibuatnya. Dan kini aku hanya bisa pasrah untuk mengikuti permintaannya. Oh Kami-sama, apalagi ini. Kenapa sih dengan pantat ayam itu. Selalu saja merepotkanku

.

.

**TBC**

**Hwaaa… akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf, Alurnya lambat banget ya? Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Yang aku bisa ya ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya apabila ada kata-kata yang salah. Saya minta maaf ^^**

**Arigato minna-san**

**.**

**Read & Review please **

**azizaanr_**


End file.
